His King - Zoro x Luffy
by LittleYaoiKitten
Summary: Short, Yaoi smut. The sword master rides his king. As requested, re-worked from a fic I wrote before, with uke Luffy!


"Zo-!"

Luffy's wimpy cry crippled at the back of his throat.

"Zorooo!"

He couldn't bring himself to look at him. He could feel the tears running down his reddened face.

"What's wrong, Captain?"

_He has that big stupid grin on his face,_ Luffy thought, as he could feel Zoro staring down at him, watching his pitiful expression. It's almost like he'd forgotten Luffy was his captain.

As Luffy's hands were bound tightly with Zoro's signature bandana, he felt remaining leg of his pants being tugged off. His naked body, spread out in front of Zoro. He could feel every bit of himself burning up as his eyes wandered all over his pale, rubber flesh.

"Woah, Captain, you're hard already?!"

Zoro exclaimed, patronisingly, moving in on Luffy's smooth, naked crotch. His mouth so close, Luffy could feel his breath, forcing him to squirm underneath Zoro like some sort of victim. He felt so helpless -whilst Zoro could never take these times seriously.

Whenever Luffy could bring himself to look at him, he was grinning like an idiot.

"Ughhh-ahhh!"

Without warning, Zoro grabbed Luffy's throbbing thing between his lips and took it all the way to the back of his throat.

"Zo-!"

It was no use. Luffy couldn't even bring himself to shout his name.  
He could feel it coming.  
Straining himself not to let any out was only making his eyes well up more.

Zoro played around with it in his mouth, took it out and let his tongue stroke and tickle the under side of Luffy's veiny, hard, shaft whilst his lips locked around the cute, pink tip. Luffy could feel Zoro's drool dripping and running down over his soft, hairless balls. Just as Luffy thought he could hold it in no longer, Zoro took it out of his mouth and sat back onto his knees. Luffy watched as Zoro undressed. His large muscular body was so enormous and sculpted in comparison to his own. He truly had the body of a real man - covered in scars and dips where each muscle bulged. His skin was beaded with droplets of sweat, intensifying his muscular build.  
_This is a real man's body, _Luffy thought to himself.  
His eyes wandered from Zoro's naked torso to his exposed groin.  
Luffy's heavy lidded eyes widened in shock. Zoro's penis wasn't that of a man.. But of a beast. It's thick girth and incredible length was on a par with the size of Luffy's forearm.

Luffy gulped, clearing his dry throat. His stomach rumbled. His body was hungry for pleasure that he was sure only Zoro could feed him.

"It's not enough, is it? To just come from here" Zoro's deep voice broke Luffy's thoughts as he began pushing down with his finger on Luffy's sensitive tip.

"Gahhh-"

Luffy trembled beneath him, momentarily unable to find the words to respond.

"Answer!"

Zoro yelled, applying more pressure to the end of Luffy's thing, forcing another whiney moan out of him.

"It's.. It's not enough!"

Luffy cried out,

"In me- I want Zoro's thing in me!"

Luffy was busy trying to hide his disgraceful face, but he could tell Zoro was satisfied with his answer. Still attempting to hide his face, Luffy didn't resist when Zoro threw him onto his front. He let out a yelp as Zoro grabbed his hips and pulled him onto his hands and knees, lifting Luffy's ass toward his face.

"ZOROOO-!"

Luffy let out another helpless cry as Zoro jabbed his tongue directly into him, swirling it around his puckered entrance. He squished it inside of him, tugging Luffy's opening around - sucking it until it became swollen.

"I-I'm cominggg!"

Luffy cried out, releasing all over his creamy belly and the floor beneath him. He collapsed into his own mess, feeling defeated. Without giving Luffy any chance to catch his breath, Zoro lifted his hips up again and harshly slipped a finger into Luffy's dripping hole. Before Luffy had time to respond, Zoro thrust in a second finger. Luffy clenched his ass cheeks together tightly and let out a painful groan.

"Open wider!"

Zoro ordered, clapping Luffy's tight wet ass with his hand, leaving a burning red mark. Luffy bit his lip to avoid crying out and tensed up even more attempting to hold back the tears.

As Luffy could feel Zoro roughly grinding and stirring up the inside of his ass, Zoro grabbed Luffy's face and squeezed his cheeks, turning his face toward him. Taking a good look at Luffy, he let out another chuckle.

"You look so weak, Captain. That expression doesn't suit you at all!"

He's always such a cheeky bastard, Luffy thought to himself, pouting squeezing one eye shut in frustration. Before he had chance to protest or share his thoughts, Zoro crammed another finger into Luffy's stuffed passage. Three fingers began grinding and turning Luffy's tight insides.

"Mmh..nnh.."

Luffy whined,

"Zo-ro, please sto-!"

His moans were choked as Zoro ran his hand through Luffy's hair and forced his head back. He then quickly yanked his fingers out from Luffy's ass, and stuck all three in his open, moaning mouth.

"You're in no position to tell me what to do"

He taunted, pressing his erection into to Luffy and biting hard in to the back of his neck. The sharp pain caused Luffy's mouth to shout out and open up on Zoro's fingers.  
Persistent as ever, Zoro hooked his fingers back into Luffy's drooling mouth, tugging hard, making him wince. With one hand stuffed in Luffy's mouth and the other pulling his ass apart, he began thrusting in between Luffy's ass cheeks, just rubbing up and down his drenched crack.

"You're such a tease"

Luffy sobbed.

He felt Zoro suddenly twitch at his words.  
Heavily panting, he snapped between breaths

"Who you calling a... a tease!"

Luffy felt a sharp pain as Zoro thrusted directly into his taut entrance. His slippery ass swallowed Zoro up entirely.  
Luffy felt his insides burn as Zoro filled him with his cum. The feeling rendered Luffy speechless. Heavy groans and whimpers were the only sounds his voice could make.

"Nn~ don't.."

"d-don't pull..AHH!"

There was a loud, wet-sounding slosh as Zoro pulled out. Luffy could feel his warmth leaking out of his sloppy hole.

The feeling of Zoro's cum spilling from him caused Luffy to squirt again, splattering the floor with his shameful liquid.

"Did it feel that nice? Feeling my juice leak out of your pussy?"

Zoro taunted, rubbing around Luffy's swollen, dripping opening with his thumb whilst pinching Luffy ass cheek with his fingers.  
Luffy turned his head with Zoro's other fingers still firmly hooked inside of his mouth and he looked up at Zoro's face, giving him a sorry look. Luffy's apologetic stare was met with a sadistic, beaming, grin.

That smile again.

_Why the hell is he smiling?!... What is he planning? _Luffy thought.

"Mm.. Sword master.."

Zoro's deep chuckle vibrated, mischievously.

Luffy felt a shiver run down his spine. His shoulders shook at the thought.

_How is he planning to mess with me this time?_ Luffy gulped, as Zoro let go of his mouth, allowing him to flop back onto the floor as he stood up.

_What is this bastard planning?!_

"Oi- Luffy!"

Luffy span towards his calls, wanting to watch what he was doing.

"Wha-?!"

Luffy's eyes widened in horror as he saw Zoro towering over him with a katana in his hand. Zoro's usually cocky smile became terrifying.

"Oi, that's-"

Luffy choked as Zoro tightly grabbed his waist and elevated his hips. He pinched Luffy's face and forced him to watch as he licked the hilt of his katana, loudly slurping, as if he was mocking Luffy. Zoro's smile broadened as he let out a low chuckled before ramming the hilt of the katana into Luffy's cum filled ass. It bore into his slimy, swollen flesh, tearing his hole apart as it made it's way into him.

"GYAHHH~!"

Luffy howled in pain, losing all strength in him arms and falling onto his face. With the sword still prodding at the depths of him, Zoro threw Luffy's limp body over, laying him on his back. He then hoisted Luffy's legs up over himself, bending him in half. Luffy's hunched back was propped against his toned, sweaty abs. This way Luffy's ass was facing directly up at Zoro.

In this new position, they could both watch Zoro's humiliating, evil plan play out. Luffy's jaw was aching from hanging open with constant moaning, and his vision was blurred with pained tears. He had no fight left in him. All he could do was watch as Zoro thrusted the katana in and out of him. He pulled it right to the end, so that the tip was only just inside of Luffy, then quickly rammed it back in as far as Luffy's body would let it reach.  
Luffy could feel his innards ripping, creaking and splitting as each movement of the sword opened him up just a little more.  
This pain, was unbearable... But Some how, Luffy didn't want it to end. He wanted more. He wanted Zoro, inside of him.

"Ghh.. Zo..ro?"

"..Zo-ro!"

He cried out with what little breath he had.  
Luffy's breathless cries had caught Zoro's attention. He shoved the hilt into Luffy until it hit the end of his gut. He then twisted it even deeper, causing Luffy to cripple in agony as he let out a scream louder than ever before. Zoro left it buried deep inside of Luffy as he leaned in toward him, his face almost touching Luffy's.

"What is it, captain?"

Zoro asked, patronisingly, showing his teeth with another scary smile.

"I-I want yours.. Zoro"

Luffy groaned, trying to hide his shameful face.

Zoro grabbed under Luffy's chin and lifted his face up to look at him, as if he wanted to inspect his expression.

"What do you want, slut?"

Zoro asked, staring into Luffy's sorry eyes.

"I- I wannnt.. Zoro's.."

He pleaded tearfully, their eyes still locked.

Zoro threw his hand up and aggressively grabbed Luffy's throat, pinning him to the floor.

"Say it!" ,Zoro demanded, their gaze still unbroken.

"I want Zoro's cock, I want it inside' me!"

Luffy pleaded,

"I want Zoro to stuff my insides with his big thing!.. I want him to open me up and shoot his dick juice inside of me!"

Zoro's gaze softened and a smile crept across his face. He finally had Luffy beg for it like this. Although it was so humiliating for Luffy, Zoro always had his way. He pulled on the katana, sliding it up the torn inside walls of Luffy's ass.

"Your greedy pussy is clinging on to it, Captain..."

"Let go!"

He commanded bringing his hand down hard on Luffy, leaving another scorching mark.

"AHHHH-!"

"Don't spank me!"

Luffy pleaded like a little girl, only to initiate the opposite response he was looking for as Zoro slapped him again, only harder. The sudden sting made his ass spasm, pushing out the dripping hilt, and allowing it to fall clattering onto the floor. After adjusting, more liquid spilled out, making a slippery mess of Luffy's wet and torn up ass hole. He felt crippling pain and relief as he lay waiting.

"What a mess.."

Zoro complained,

"You'd better clean this up after, you filthy slut!"

He made fun of Luffy whilst lining up his large hard penis. He harshly grabbed Luffy's hips and pulled him onto his dick, thrusting all the way in. Luffy's limp legs hung over his shoulders as he violently pounded him.

"Ah, you're so wet captain"

"I can hear it every time our body's hit together!"

Zoro moaned, his tone was rich with aggression.

"You're sucking me in-nn!"

"Your pussy is so greedy, It's swallowed me whole!"

Hearing Zoro speak that way filled Luffy with utter mortification.  
Zoro gave Luffy no time to think about his growing embarrassment, as he turned Luffy on to his front and put him on to his hands and knees.

"You want more, don't ya'?"

He teased, as he leaned in closer and licked the side of Luffy's face.

He then pushed his thumb into Luffy's dick filled ass, and reached around and massaged his stiff cock with his other hand, whist still ramming Luffy with his monster cock.

"Zoro.. I'm gunna.. come agai-"

"NO!"

Zoro interrupted.

"You' come when I say you can! You slut!"

He then shoved his other thumb into Luffy's ass, pulling them opposite ways and stretching Luffy's hole wide apart, so much that he could see deep into him. He began thrusting even harder and faster than before. With every thrust he hit the end, always pushing against Luffy's limit, hitting the spot each time.

"Aghh, Luffy... This view" Zoro panted.

"I can't much longer..I'm gunna-!'"

"Me too!" Luffy cried in reply.

"Please Zoro, shoot your juice into my slutty pussy! I'll drink it all up~nn.."

"nn-PLEASE! Zo-rohh!"

With that, Zoro's speed increased. Slapping against Luffy at an impossible pace. Luffy hated having to beg, but it was the only thing his stubborn swordsman responded to.

Neither of them could hold it any longer.

"Zor-oww!"

They both let out one last long moan as Zoro grabbed Luffy and pulled him onto his cock, thrusting into his deepest place, piercing his gut and releasing his hot load inside of Luffy's destroyed ass hole, flooding him with thick cream, right through to his intestines.  
As Luffy tightened around Zoro squeezing out every last bit of his cum, he squirted out all over himself. They collapsed into their mess, panting. As soon as Zoro caught his breath, he pulled out, allowing his hot liquid to spill from of Luffy's loose hole. He lay there, unable to move. His body was slippery, soaked with sweat and cum. His face was damp with my own tears, and red with embarrassment.

"Here"

Zoro pushed his sticky sword into Luffy's mouth.

"Clean up"

He said, coldly dropping it in front of Luffy then proceeding to casually dress himself like nothing had happened.

Luffy still couldn't bring himself to move, not to mention his hands were still bound. Zoro turned his back on Luffy and began to walk away.

As Luffy lay there helpless, sprawled in his own bodily fluids, his frustration climaxed, erupting from him.

"HOW CAN YOU JUST WALK AWAY LIKE THAT!"

Luffy roared, his voice still slightly shaken.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"  
"WHY DO YOU EVEN DO THIS?!"

Luffy's confrontational tone seemed to crumble as he struggled to hold back his tears. As he squeezed his eyes shut, he heard the sound of low laughter, echoing from the other side of the room.  
His eyes shot open furiously.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT.. B-BASTARD!?"

"-It's simple, right?"

As Zoro interrupted, Luffy sniffed and sat up, moving his gaze toward him. His damp, tousled hair fell into his reddened face, hiding his tearful eyes.

"What.. Do y-?"

Luffy spluttered, confused.  
Zoro slowly turned to face his captain, his head hung slightly, casting a shadow over most of his face. A white glint could be seen amongst the darkness, there was no mistaking Zoro's smile.  
A wide, beaming grin crept across his face. He let out one last chuckle before raising his head, his eyes meeting Luffy's.

"Who wouldn't want to ride the future pirate king?"


End file.
